


Anyone up for this?

by Henrikson



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: story ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henrikson/pseuds/Henrikson
Summary: Ok so here's the thing, I can't write for shit but I have an idea for a calm heart reliever fanfiction on this anime that throws all cannon out of the Fucking window because I want these children to actually have some semblance of a good ending that isn't just we grew up had kids and now the main two are lights in the sky together for eternity.I have what to me seems a good idea and basic structure so if anyone sees this gets inspired and wants to write something along the lines then PLEASE release me from this story. Even if someone else has taken up this story feel free to still write your own.





	Anyone up for this?

Ok so this is going to be a basic as possible so not to over complicate it and cause an headache.

Based just after Hiro and 02 realize that they had met before but Hiro doesn't pass out and Ichigo didn't act like a little bitch.  
When there brought back to the hanger a sting of operations of sorts takes place and adults who they have never seen before are there and are more or less arresting the adults who had anything to do with what the children have been put through  
Long story short there has been no alien shit going on and the world is not in peril. The adults are all of the ones who decided to go ahead with the never aging but becoming infertile shit and are the actual creators of the klacsors (can't spell it) and there way of living can only be done by some energy that is released when they die. The whole thing about them not being able to use the machinery to fight them stays the same.  
They have holed up in a secret away for society due to the process being deemed illegal for oblivious reasons. Another side effect to there lifestyle is that they lose quite a bit of there humanity and become sociopaths not caring about what they are doing to the children.

As I've mentioned there are no aliens but there are demi humans who are perfectly normal and are held in high regards. But sociopathic twats see them as less so they make them believe that they are not of this earth.

The children themselves were born from normal parents including 02 and the other demi children but were taken from hospitals and in some cases orphanages. In Zorome's case his grandparents stole him soon after there daughter had given birth so that the grandfather could get treatment from them. 02 is a pure blood who's parents are counted as demi royalty and her kidnapping was a act of war. Hiro is quarter demi and him getting older and him bonding with 02 is awakening that side of him. 

They are basically rescued and brought back to real society that is more or less modern life as it is today and are taken to the hospital.  
From there a nurse at the hospital has a break down after seeing Ichigo and due to a birthmark on her back that she asked to see tells her she's her sister. The girls except 02 are all in one hospital room and the boys except Hiro are in another them two are in a separate room as they are bonded and 02 was clearly the kidnapped princess.  
Ikuno and Kokoro turn out to be orphans. Futoshi is the son of a baker who lost his wife in childbirth to there second child that is not Futoshi, a little girl. Goro has yet to be identified yet they believe that he may be a secret bastard child and Mitsuru's mother who went to the hospital in hope bumps into Kokoro who was on her way back from a nursery area in the hospital lead her to the boys room to her son. He took after her in appearance to the point that you could tell at a glance. Miku has a large family of farmers who after getting word of her being alive visit everday until there given the all clear.

......Basically I just want them to be kids go to school go to collective therapy using the franxs and be Fucking teenagers.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all of the mistakes and do as you like.


End file.
